


Years In The Making

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is one spoiled omega, used to getting anything he wants. His stepbrother Jared is just as spoiled, but thankfully it turns out that they both want the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years In The Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



Rolling his shoulders he shrugged out of his blazer before walking over to cabinet in the corner.

"You haven't even been inside for five minutes and you're already drinking?"

The voice reached him from the big sliding doors leading out to the patio and Jared ignored it, instead pouring himself some whiskey. Of course that didn't make Jensen stop and soon Jared heard soft steps over the floor and Jensen came into his field of vision. Jared wasn't really surprised when he saw the cocktail glass in Jensen's hand and he raised his own glass, tipping it towards Jensen in a small salute.

"Hello to you too, dear brother," Jared said and he wasn't surprised by the eyeroll he was met with.

"Stepbrother," Jensen correcting, sitting down on the armrest of the couch.

Jensen was dressed in perfectly fitting jeans, his dark green shirt falling down over one shoulder and Jared let his gaze travel down over the place where pale skin was revealed.

"What have you been up to?" Jared asked, sitting down on the couch and stretching his legs out, making the leather creak.

"Really, small talk?" Jensen scoffed.

"Well, you're sticking around so it's either that or watching TV and I'm really not up for another episode of whatever teenage drama happens to be airing right now."

Jensen shrugged and slid down on the couch, pulling his legs up and pushing his bare toes in under Jared's legs while he took a sip of his pink drink.

"We can talk about school, I suppose? There's nothing new there though; the alphas are jackasses, the betas and omegas are jealous," Jensen said with a confident smirk that made Jared laugh.

"All the alphas want to have you, all the omegas want to be you?" Jared asked.

Looking at his stepbrother it wasn't like he couldn't understand the reactions that Jensen stirred at their school; with the both of them being seniors he knew there was more than one alpha being insistent about Jensen making a choice, just the way a lot of betas and omegas kept trailing Jared around.

"Can you blame them?" Jensen asked, shrugging one shoulder and Jared's gaze drifted down to the way Jensen's shirt showed off his shoulder and collarbone and no, Jared couldn't really blame them.

He didn't answer Jensen, instead focusing on his drink and letting the whiskey burn as it went down, groaning at the smokey flavor. Glancing over to his stepbrother he saw Jensen sipping whatever the pink concoction was in his glass. It wasn't like Jared was immune to his omega stepbrother, he doubted any alpha would be, but Jensen did nothing but tease and drop innuendos and there was no way Jared would be the one to make the first step. Besides, he still didn't know what he really wanted, a claiming or a full on mating. He was pretty sure Jensen wouldn't allow for Jared to put the mating bite on his neck, but a knotting to just claim him? Jared thought he might get to do that.

"Heard anything from Dad and Donna?" Jared asked.

"Of course not," Jensen said with low, scoffing sound. "They're too busy climbing the Eiffel Tower, or the Alps or Big Ben. I'm sure they're climbing something or other at least."

Jared laughed and put down his empty glass on the coffee table, ignoring Jensen's grumble when the movement made Jared's legs shift away from where Jensen had been warming his toes. He wasn't really surprised that their parents hadn't contacted them in any way in the two weeks since they left on their latest trip. It wasn't often they stayed in the townhouse, too fond of travelling the world or at least staying in either the Padalecki or the Ackles summer home. Not that Jared protested: sharing the house with just Jensen and some housekeepers was a better life than any other seniors had.

Looking back over at Jensen he saw him tilting his head back, draining his drink and a pink tongue flicked out to gather the last drops from the rim of the glass. It was a picture of pure sin and from the small smirk playing on Jensen's lips when he put the glass down, the omega was very much aware of what he looked like.

"See something you like, dear brother?" Jensen asked, licking his lips clean.

"Yeah," Jared said, leaning forward and he saw Jensen's eyes widen slightly. "The menu."

He reached past Jensen and grabbed the takeaway menu that had been laying on the side table behind Jensen and he smirked when he saw a slight flush stain Jensen's cheeks before he got his control back.

"Of course, always thinking of one thing, you bottomless pit."

-¤-  
-¤-

Walking the halls of the school Jensen could feel the eyes on him, from the ones heavy with lust to the ones cold with jealousy. He knew more than one person was waiting for him to let an alpha claim him before graduation, but there was no one Jensen could even imagine deserving to claim him, no one that would be able to be his equal. Well, maybe one but Jensen was good at not thinking about his stepbrother like that. He was also good at denial.

Being raised in a rich family, with just his mother there to take care of him, Jensen knew he was somewhat spoiled, but he didn't see anything wrong with that. If his mother had the money to buy the things they both wanted, why shouldn't she? Pushing out of the front door he saw one of the biggest alphas in school, Tom Welling, pushing away from his usual group of hangers-on, gaze firmly locked on Jensen. A quick glance told him the driver wasn't there yet and Jensen really didn't see a problem with having a bit of fun.

"Tom," he greeted, leaning back against the wall next to the wide doors. "Come here often?"

He made sure to push his hips forward, showing off the way the dark blue slacks clung to his hips at the same time as he reached up to loosen the mandatory tie slightly. Tom's gaze drifted down, trailing over the sliver of skin Jensen was revealing.

"Funny," Tom said, stepping in even closer. "That's what I like about you, Jensen, you're not like other omegas."

Jensen knew he wasn't, not with the way most omegas at school were much too careful to keep their heads down around alphas, keeping to their small groups of betas and other omegas. Then there was also the thing with all the zeros connected to his trust fund to consider.

"And just how am I different?" Jensen asked, making sure to look up at Tom through his eyelashes and he could see the heat in the alpha's eyes.

"You're…" Tom started but before he could say anything, Jensen saw the car park in front of the school and he tossed Tom a brilliant smile.

"Oh, my driver is here, I have to go. Keep that thought."

He made sure to brush against Tom's body when he walked away and he thought he could almost hear Tom's knot pop when he did. Jensen knew he was a knot-tease, and he liked it very much. Not as if anyone like Tom would ever get to have him either way. Sliding in to the car he was surprised to see Jared already inside, with his stepbrother having gotten out at least an hour earlier he really hadn't expected the company.

"Done playing?" Jared asked, nodding towards where Tom was still standing, staring at the car and Jensen was grateful for the dark tinted windows hiding his smirk.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think I made him pop his knot on the school stairs. That's a first."

His stepbrother scowled at him and Jensen couldn't deny the shiver that run down his spine. So maybe there was one alpha that spoke to just what Jensen wanted, but with the way Jared scowled at him when Jensen played, well, he didn't see that happening. He was amazed that Jared couldn't see where Jensen's thoughts were drifting, but it seemed as if Jared was just as oblivious as Jensen himself was pretending to be.

"Like you never tease the omegas," Jensen muttered as the car moved away from the big private school, taking the both of them back to the townhouse. "Or the betas."

Jared watched him but he didn't say anything and the rest of the drive was made in silence, Jensen slamming the door behind him when he got out and he thought he heard Jared cuss low behind him. He wasn't sure why he was so upset, but he could hear Jared come after him and the two of them were barely through the front door before he heard the thud of a bag hitting the ground and the next moment strong hands landed on his hips.

"Jensen."

Jensen meant to push himself away from Jared, but instead he found himself spun around and pushed up against the wall, Jared crowding up against him, scent coiling around Jensen.

"What?" Jensen snapped.

"You need to fucking stop doing that," Jared growled. "Flaunting yourself like that, teasing Tom and making him think he has a chance with you."

"Maybe he does," Jensen said, pushing his chin up and glaring up at Jared.

"No," Jared said and voice turned into a deep rumble that sent another shiver down Jensen's spine. "I'm done with this. This dancing back and forth we've been doing for years, it stops now. You'll stop flirting with every alpha that looks at you or…"

Jensen felt as if they were on the brink of something but he couldn't really grasp what Jared was saying and he couldn't stop himself from pushing.

"Or what?"

He thought he should have expected the mouth covering his, but for some reason he hadn't and he was caught by surprise when Jared's tongue slid in between his lips. It was obvious that Jared expected him to give in, arch into the touch, but despite the fact that Jensen wanted Jared, he wasn't _easy_.

Jared stumbled back in surprise when Jensen pushed him away, putting some distance between them and they stood there in the hallway, both of them panting and staring at each other with spit-slicked lips.

"What the fuck?" Jensen got out even though he could feel his own body respond to the kiss.

"You're mine," Jared growled low.

"No," Jensen protested, shaking his head. "In fact, I'm not. You don't have a claim on me."

Jared shook his head as well but Jensen thought it was more as a way to clear his mind because when he took a step closer the alpha seemed to have regained some control and when he spoke the command in his voice was gone.

"So you don't want this?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow at Jensen and stepping closer. "Two years, Jen. This has been coming for two years."

The next time Jared kissed him, Jensen allowed it to happen and he pushed himself up against Jared, lifting his hands to let his fingers twist in Jared's hair. It made sense, the two of them together, and if Jared wanted it as well Jensen wasn't stupid enough to turn his back on the one thing he had been thinking about since the first time they met.

"No more fucking flirting," Jared mumbled, lifting Jensen up off the ground.

Suddenly the pieces slotted together and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, rolling his hips and smirking at the way Jared's breath hitched.

"Are you jealous, Jared?" he teased and he wasn't really surprised when Jared pressed him even harder against the wall, lips sliding down until teeth dragged over Jensen's throat.

He didn't get an answer but he wasn't really expecting one either. When Jared put him down he groaned in disappointment but Jared just grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the wide staircase leading to the second floor and their bedrooms.

"Should've known you'd be all eager to get a taste of…"

"Fucking hell, Jensen," Jared groaned, practically kicking the door to his bedroom open and shoving Jensen inside. "You just can't stop, can you?"

Ignoring his stepbrother’s scowl, Jensen pushed his blazer off, letting it pool to the floor and then he tugged his tie off completely, fingers already playing with the buttons of his shirt before he got a response out of his stepbrother. He saw Jared's eyes go darker but instead of closing the distance to tug at Jensen's clothes, Jared started removing his own without taking his eyes off Jensen.

"They all want you," Jared said, making Jensen think of the discussion they'd had a few days ago."But I'll be the one to have you. Your first alpha."

He should have known Jared would realize that, would know just what this thing between them would mean. Jensen might not be a virgin, but he knew his fooling around with other omegas and one beta would be nothing compared to being with an alpha.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared grinned at the full body shiver that ran through Jensen and shrugging out of his shirt he closed the distance between them, pulling Jensen in by his belt loops and fitting their bodies together perfectly. At such close distance he could see the smudges of eyeliner Jensen used to enhance his big green eyes, even at school, and he was amazed that he'd actually managed to keep his hands off his stepbrother for as long as he had.

Most omegas were small, fragile even, but when Jared felt Jensen's body against his there was no denying the strength in his body or the fact that Jared only had a few inches on him in height.

"Are we gonna talk about it, or will you actually fuck me?" Jensen asked, tilting his head to the side and offering up his neck.

Jared’s inner alpha roared at the display and he didn't see any need to keep from sinking his teeth into soft skin once more. Jensen cried out, trembling against him and Jared took the opportunity to pull Jensen's belt free and slide his slacks down to the floor.

"I will fuck you," Jared promised, licking soothingly over the bite mark he left behind. "And I will knot you."

Jensen groaned and rolled his hips forward, the hard line of his cock obvious through the thin layer of his boxer briefs and Jared pushed his own hips forward, grinding his erection against Jensen's.

"You sure talk a big game," Jensen said, a slight strain to his voice. "But if all you plan to do is - "

The words ended in a groan when Jared reached down to grab Jensen's ass, pulling him even closer and he loved how perfectly the firm swell fit in his hands. It was a great way to silence Jensen, replacing his snark with soft moans as Jared let his fingers trace down to where he was met by an invitingly wet spot.

"Fuck," Jensen gasped when Jared pressed one finger against Jensen's hole, feeling the wetness through his underwear. "That's more like it."

"So fucking wet," Jared mumbled, more to himself than to Jensen.

"Can we get naked already?" Jensen protested. "Two years of foreplay. I think we're about ready to fuck now."

Jared really didn't felt the need to protest that and he forced himself to take a step back, getting his own clothes off while Jensen stepped out of polished black shoes and the discarded clothes pooling around his feet.

"Get naked, now," Jared ordered before he reached out to close the door to his bedroom.

He was sure some of the housekeepers would be around and Jensen like this was something for Jared and Jared only; he was not the sharing kind. Turning around he got to see Jensen fully undressed for the first time and his own cock twitched at the sight. Jensen's skin was pale, freckles dotting his shoulder and down his arms but what Jared's eyes were drawn to was the pretty, pink cock that curved up towards his belly.

"How do you want me?" Jensen asked but there was no submission in his voice and when he turned around, giving Jared a perfect view of his entire body, he did so with a smirk on his lips.

"I want you riding my dick," Jared said and he felt smug when he saw the surprise on Jensen's face.

Walking up to wrap his arms around Jensen's waist he made them both fall down on the bed, rolling until Jensen was straddling him and the rounded swell of his ass was pushing against Jared's cock. He could feel how wet Jensen was, could smell the sweetness in the air and he groaned when he watched Jensen push himself up until the head of Jared's cock was resting against his wet rim. His stepbrother's eyelashes fluttered and he could see those sinfully plush lips part on a low moan when Jensen slowly pushed himself down.

Sometimes Jared almost forgot that Jensen was an omega: he was nothing like the other omegas at school after all, but with that alluring scent surrounding him it wasn't as easy to forget about it any longer. The smile curving the corner of Jensen's mouth was a temptation all on its own and Jared wanted to lick it, push his tongue into Jensen's mouth and taste him while his cock slid deeper and deeper into the hot clench of Jensen's ass.

"Jen," he groaned, all the other things he wanted to say getting stuck in his throat when Jensen's tightness squeezed around him.

"Knew you'd been watching me," Jensen practically purred. "Didn't watch any of the other omegas, too busy thinking of me."

It wasn't as if Jared could protest that statement, even if he hadn't admitted it even to himself and he let his hands fall down to land on Jensen's hips, not pushing down but needing to feel the way Jensen was moving.

"Didn't like the way Tom was watching me, did you?" Jensen continued, circling his hips as he ground himself all the way down on Jared's cock. "He wants me, wants to claim me and…"

There was only so much Jared could take and he really thought he had held out long enough as it was. With a growl that was more animal than human Jared took a firmer grip on Jensen' hips and spun them around until Jensen was on his back on the bed.

"You fucking little tease," Jared snarled. "He got no claim to make on you. I'll fuck you until they can smell me on you, every alpha will know just who you belong to!"

Jensen looked shocked but Jared gave him no time to to form a response before he was slamming himself deep into Jensen, burying his cock all the way inside Jensen's body. Pleasure shot up his spine, coiling around him and making his blood feel as if it was on fire. He had imagined how it would be to fuck Jensen, hours spent in his bed with one hand around his knot, but nothing could have prepared him for the overwhelming feel of Jensen around him as well as the thick scent surrounding the both of them.

He could tell the very moment when Jensen gave in, could see it in the way his gaze turned tender and his body went relaxed and pliant beneath Jared's. Jensen's legs came up to wrap around his hips, but where he had expected his stepbrother to be forceful and demanding, Jensen was soft and pleading.

"Fuck me," Jensen groaned. "Please, I need it."

Jared really didn't need to be asked twice and he wrapped his hands around Jensen's wrists, pinning him down to the bed as he claimed him deep and hard, fucking into that willing heat. None of them had really made promises, but Jared knew that this was him claiming Jensen even if he wasn't mating him. The thought of anyone else touching Jensen had fury building inside him and he knew it was about more than just taking care of his stepbrother.

Jensen might need it, but Jared needed it just as much and he groaned when he felt how perfectly he fit inside Jensen, the way their bodies molded together. He had never really expected Jensen to give in to him, but the fact that he did meant more than Jared could have imagined.

"You wanna be claimed?" Jared asked, blanketing Jensen's body with his own.

"I wanna be claimed by _you_ ," Jensen groaned as his hips rose up to push Jared deeper inside.

That was it, the last vestiges of self control left him and with a firm grip of Jensen's hips he slammed into Jensen hard enough to make him slide up the bed. Jensen's hands reached up to grab the headboard, keeping him in place and allowing him to push down against Jared's cock. Having Jensen splayed out beneath him was everything Jared had had never dared to dream about and he let himself get lost in the feel of Jensen right there with him. Each thrust into Jensen was met with soft moans and the sharp pain of blunt nails cutting into his shoulders as Jensen let go of the headboard in order to try and pull him in closer.

"Gonna knot you," Jared promised. "Push my knot inside you and keep all my come inside you, filling you up so damn good."

"Just do it," Jensen groaned, rocking his hips upward. "Waited long enough for…"

His eyes fluttered shut when Jared rolled his hips and he knew the moment when the head of his cock brushed against Jensen's prostate, could see it in the way Jensen finally was too lost in pleasure to get a single word out. Jared himself wasn't much better; being with Jensen was the most amazing thing he had ever felt and he wasn't sure if it was because he had wanted it so long, or if it was just because it was Jensen.

Actually, he was pretty damn sure it was because it was Jensen.

The next thrust had Jensen crying out, body arching up and Jared gasped when he felt Jensen's ass tighten around him as his stepbrother came, his release painting both their bellies and with the omega scent thickening Jared felt his knot starting to swell. Jensen's orgasm still had his ass fluttering around Jared's cock and his body opened easily when Jared forced his knot inside.

"Jay," Jensen got out and it was barely more than a whimper.

Jared leaned in for a kiss, needing to taste Jensen while he felt himself filling Jensen up, cock pulsing time and time again and he groaned at the thought of how sloppy wet Jensen would be. He knew that Jensen would smell of him, that everyone would know of Jared's claim and that very thought had his dick pulsing one more time, the last seconds of his orgasm so good it edged towards painful.

They continued to kiss, wet slide of lips, while they both slowly came down from their releases and when Jared pulled away he was met with a lazy smile.

"That was fucking amazing," Jensen mumbled.

"Yeah," Jared agreed, letting his mouth slide down to lick at the sweat that had gathered in the hollow of Jensen's throat. "You know what we need to do now?"

"Well, the thing we just did?" Jensen suggested with a smirk. "I could do with a repeat performance."

"No," Jared said. "But I think we need to tell our parents that I claimed you."

To Jared's surprise Jensen just laughed, something that made his ass clamp down around Jared's knot in the most delicious way, making him groan.

"I doubt they'll be surprised," Jensen laughed. "Mom kinda figured out I wanted you a year ago. She probably just wonders what took us so long."

Jared could only agree with that and having Jensen sated and happy beneath him, he was pretty sure there would be a mating in the future.

-¤-  



End file.
